imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypnova
Hypnova is a character in the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. She was cast out from the Clandestine Order but remains loyal to the Imagine Nation. History Not much is known about Hypnova prior to her appearance in the books. However long she was a part of the Clandestine Order, she knew of what happened between Tabula Rasa and Solomon Noteworthy, and clearly the truth between them and Jack. Due to her allegiance to the Secreteers though, Hypnova remained silent, proving her loyalty to them. Her first appearance comes when a super fight gets out of hand out in the Real World, this fight involving Jack, Allegra, Skerren, Blue, Midknight, and Ricochet against some villains. While briefly as a silhouette, Hypnova erases the memories of the witnesses and her ship to the heroes, giving the heroes enough time to take a capture Speedrazor and leave for the Imagine Nation. Jack insists that his memory was much more real than those of his friends, but decides to accept that maybe he imagined what he saw as everyone else. However, when the five-day timeline scare spreads through Empire City, Jack got the idea that a Secreteer might help them track the Rogue Secreteer, Obscuro. To do so, he asked for his friends' help, and in the process, admitting that he'd been working on the spyware virus for a year. After the initial shock, his friends accept, but when they hear his plan, they think him crazier yet. To appease his insistence, they follow through, searching for a Secreteer in Varagog Village. Jack's plan proved right, with a flying boat docked in the harbor of Varagog Village. There, they meet Hypnova, who has a group of Mysterii under her command, as she explains that most Secreteers do. Finally, she allows for only Jack to enter her ship, since he's the one that was able to retain most of his memories. Hypnova guesses that he's come to ask for her help to find the Rogue Secreteer, and patiently, she refuses, as this was business exclusive for the Clandestine Order to put an end to his doings and punish him for it. Additionally, she tells him that he should stop searching for Obscuro and focus on the spyware virus and his own, seeing as how she was the one that gave Jack the ability to walk around Cognito so easily, and therefore, had seen all his secrets. A little hurt, Hypnova uses her powers and takes Jack out of her ship to meet with the rest of her fellow Secreteers in Gravenmurk Glen. Unbeknownst to her, Jack and his friends had stowed away underneath her ship to the forest. While the kids landed and trailed back to the organization, she met with the rest of the Secreteers, all under orders from their matriarch, Oblivia, as they all faced Obscuro. A fight soon erupted when Obscuro revealed he used his powers to manipulate supervillains to do his bidding, particularly protect him. Furthermore, they didn't realize a third party was trying to help the Secreteers, until they all discover them to be Jack, Allegra, and Skerren. Hypnova tries to defend them, though she knows she'll be under scrutiny for being followed. Obscuro soon takes Skerren and Allegra as hostages, and while the Secreteers didn't care, Jack follows after Obscuro to save his friends. Meanwhile, Oblivia puts Hypnova under a kind of probation, actually accusing her for having the kids in their meeting and not believing that she'd been followed. Time later, Jack turns to Hypnova for help once again, this time on his own. Hypnova was angry with him and threatened to throw him overboard her ship and into the waters under the Imagine Nation, but Jack said he knew where Obscuro was and that if she helped him, she might have a chance to return under the good graces of the Clandestine Order. This convinces her, and Hypnova and Jack work together to track down Obscuro with a set of coordinates the Rogue Secreteer left for Jack. Together, they find that its a place in Mount Nevertop, and additionally, the place where Smart had hidden his new invention: the SmarterNet. Obscuro had been waiting, and revealed himself to be Glave, having infected Obscuro all this time. As such, Hypnova encourages Jack to stop the spyware virus while she faced Glave. Using their powers, they fight with their swords, and at a point, seems like Glave will win, but when Jack and his friends finally install the cure code and broadcast it, Hypnova is able to take advantage and defeat Glave. She watches as Jack confesses his connection to Revile to his friends and the Inner Circle, but doesn't say anything, and like everyone, is knocked out when Glave reveals to still be alive. Like the others as well, she's unable to rescue Jack as he's captured by the Rüstov. A year goes by, and while unbeknownst to Jack, Hypnova was kicked out of the Clandestine Orders for all that led to the Melee at Mount Nevertop. She accepts it and doesn't seem all that upset by it. To prove it, Hypnova appears to everyone when they're celebrating Jack's heroism following the end of the Rüstov War. There, she condemns the Secreteers' actions for putting Roka and Tabula in the position of being separated (Roka's mind wiped and sent to space and Tabula alone and pregnant.). She further added that this caused Tabula's death soon after giving birth, since she was infected in the First Rüstov Invasion, and eventually, leaving Jack all alone. It's also Hypnova who uses her powers to return all of Roka's memory, and reuniting father and son. Physical Appearance She's described to have long black hair and braided, and dark skin. She's dressed up like a pirate and her main weapon is a sword as well. According to Jack's description, she's very beautiful, enough to put him in awe of her. Personality Hypnova can be patient and understanding, but she remains firm to her beliefs and loyalties. However, when she's used, especially without even knowing it, she can quickly be angered and even react violently, as shown when she wants to throw Jack overboard her ship. But she remains ever understanding, as she sides with Jack and Roka by returning Roka's memories and complaining about the Clandestine Order's way of dealing with Tabula's and Roka's relationship. Abilities Like the other Secreteers, Hypnova can erase memories, return them, read them, add information to a mind, and teleport. Additionally, Hypnova is skilled with a sword and guns, as she shows to be when fighting Glave. Relationships Allies Jack Blank= While she knows about Jack's past, Hypnova remains silent due to her vows as a Secreteer. Though she might be sympathetic at first, she quickly becomes angry with him when he stows away on her ship. However, as time passes, Hypnova respects the boy, and once again, sympathizes. After defeating the Rüstov, it's visible she visibly respects him and decides to reveal the truth about his origin by returning Roka his memories, uniting father and son. |-|Stendeval= There might be the assumption that Stendeval knew that Hypnova might, at some point, reveal the information about Jack's true father. It was, after all, that Stendeval turned to Hypnova's help when helping Jack move into Cognito. He also watches, with a pleased look, when Hypnova returns Roka's memories. |-|Oblivia=At first, Hypnova is immensely loyal to the matriarch and the Clandestine Order. She also tries to return to her good graces when Jack and his friends show up in their secret meeting. However, the relationship is strained when Oblivia kicked Hypnova out of the Clandestine Order. The only reason they fight together is because of the Rüstov, but they're clearly against each other when Hypnova reveals the truth about Jack's real father and mother. Enemies Glave= Initally believing him to be her former fellow Secreteer, Obscuro, Hypnova is angered with him for selling secrets. When she discovers that he's actually been infected by Glave, she sympathizes with Obscuro, but is full of hatred of the Rüstov spy, enough she engages in combat. Fair enough, Hypnova defeats him, but is unable to stop him completely, as Glave still manages to capture Jack. |-|The Rüstov= In general, like everyone else, Hypnova despises the parasitic aliens. She's seen fighting against them in the last battle of the Rüstov War Trivia * Though cast away from the Secreteers, Hypnova still has her powers as one. * It's unsure when exactly Hypnova was kicked out of the Clandestine Order, but she holds no regrets. Category:Characters Category:Female